


What happened to you? (Spiderman Noir + Older Female Reader

by Darkshadow3942



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Based on Men in Black 3, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutant OCs, Mutant Reader, Other, Time Traveller Peter, Time Traveller Spiderman Noir, parental relationship, time traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadow3942/pseuds/Darkshadow3942
Summary: (Featuring a more Parental Relationship)You had taken Peter under your wing years ago when he was a young man. You’re like a mother to him, albeit a grumpy and strict one. One of your old enemies went back in time and killed you, leading Peter as the only one who remembers the present you. He’s gone back in time 18 years to save you and he discovers what made you into who you are.Spiderman Noir belongs to Marvel ComicsYou belong to youAlia and other named characters belong to me





	What happened to you? (Spiderman Noir + Older Female Reader

**Author's Note:**  I've been watching Men In Black 3 okay! XD Alright, I researched Noir's origins, even reading the comics and holy fuck! I am gonna reference the origins, I've made him 24 because of Spiderverse.

(E/s) = Eye Shade (Cause this black and white, most defining feature fill-ins are going to have 'shade' instead of colour in order to ft in the Noir verse)

Your mutation - You can look into and manipulate people's minds, take memories away, fabricate them, enhance them. Often used in information gathering missions and other such activities

Alia's mutation - Sees multiple possible futures happening all at once, close to a fifth-dimensional being. She may be standing in one place, but she may not truly be there.

* * *

 

Quick Introduction!

You were on a routine job when you encountered this man dressed in back, trying to take out your target. Looking into the man, and with some convincing, he eventually told you that he was your... partner from the future. You hesitantly brought him along with you as your previous target, Stefon, popped up again. After saving another mutant from being killed, you've learned what this target was planning to do. But this man - Peter - suddenly became apprehensive.

**~Brooklyn, 1915~**

"No, you're staying here and I'm going to do it!" Peter snapped, only to receive a glare from the 22-year-old in front of him "And how are you going to do it, bonehead? You don't have the ability to do what I can!" The female barked while jabbing him in the chest. "I don't care!" He snapped, grabbing your wrist and then your shoulder, trying to be threatening in hopes of scaring you off.

"It's the only way." He whispered, his grip faltering slightly. You growled at him, yanking your wrist from his grip. "No, she has to be the one." Alia - the mutant the pair had just saved - said gently as she sensed the tension. But Peter only shushed her harshly, not wanting to hear her talk about the different futures she could see.

"Poppycock. There's something you're not telling me, Future Boy?" (E/s) glared at him, trying to stare into his soul through the obnoxious goggles.

"I'm older than you," Peter stated while crossing his arms while returning the glare as he was called 'boy'.  _Guess some things never change_ , he mused to himself. "And I cannot let you go down there." He stressed, pointing in the general direction of their destination. You stared him and he stared back a silent standoff. "Stop me then." You challenged, pushing past him.

Alia stared at him, while Peter sighed, "You die there!" He raised his voice in order for you to hear him. You stopped in your tracks. "The Pit, Queens. Stefon's son kills you there." Your expression did not change as you turned to look at the man, who had a few days claimed to be your 'student' from the future. "That's what I came here to stop, Chief." Peter finished, close to a whisper.

He hated feeling this vulnerable, but his throat was tightening at the thought of not stopping what he knew was coming. He could fail at this, that fact had refused to sink in until now. As much as you two annoyed the shit out of each other, Peter knew he needed you.

"Oh shit, not this timeline..." Alia muttered, causing Peter to roll his eyes. He stepped towards you. The ring of his spidey sense warned of your impending punch. His fedora fell to the ground as your fist connected with his cheek, sending him a few steps back.

"That's for lying to me," Peter held his face, groaning. He knew he deserved that one, but maybe the second punch coming his way. "Ow!" He grunted as you hit the same cheek, "And that's for actually telling me." 

"I was trying to protect you!" He snapped, checking his hand to see if any blood got through his mask while you stomped away from him, eventually coming to rest your elbows on the fence nearby. "The bitter truth is often better than the sweet lies," Stated Alia as she stepped towards Peter, holding his arm to help him regain his balance. "Oh shut it!" Peter sneered, rubbing his cheek. 

"She must go to the pit. She has to erase his memories as she did before. (Y/n)'s the only hope of stopping this." Peter stared at Alia, trying to discover a retort, but found nothing. He looked away, "Is there a chance that I can save her life?" He whispered, much like a prayer. He needed some sort of hope, anything.

Alia gently squeezed his shoulder as she smiled "Yes."

A shaky, but relieved sigh left Peter. "But," His head shot up to look at the woman, her face now etched with concern "know that someone else will die if you do save her life. Death can only be replaced with death." She warned him, shifting her gaze to you.

**~Queens, 1915~**

You hadn't uttered a word after that, your face was stuck in a glare, sometimes pointed at him as you all were taking the footpaths to the pit. The silence created a tension so thick that you would need to cut it with a machete.

"So we work together in the future?" You finally broke the silence while your face softened. Peter nodded, "Yes, Chief." He confirmed.

"How did that happen?" You inquire with a smirk, finally feeling the mood lighten. Peter smiled under his mask.

**_~Queens, 1931~_ **

**_(Flash...back? Forward? XD Yes, I know the date is 1933 in the comic, but I've played with dates. plus this is fanfiction.)_ **

_The image of that Spider god was still ingrained into Peter's mind as he held onto the building supports. Staring down at the concrete floor, he suddenly leapt from the metal, flipping in the air before landing perfectly on his two feet._

_He panted softly, slowly straightening his posture until he was looking up towards the support he was previously standing upon. It was a drop no one could land on their own two feet and survive. "I'll be damned," He whispered as he looked down at his hands._

_His eyebrows knitted together and lowered, realising what he could do with this new power, especially after what he had witnessed._

_With a new mission in mind, Peter strode to the door. The warehouse was empty, the spiders and the gang were gone. He must have been bundled in the webs for a little while. He pushed the door open only to see that it was still dark, he might still know where to find them._

_"Better watch yourself out there kid,"_

_Peter froze, jerking his whole body to face the speaker; a woman in her late thirties, grey hair starting to streak her (h/c) hair. She looked at him with a lazy smirk upon her face whilst she leant against the steel of the warehouse but she held a walking cane in her (dominant hand)_

_"What's it to you, lady?" He barked, not in the mood for someone to stop him. The woman chuckled "Now, sonny, no need for the attitude. I was actually in a helping mood tonight. But I guess you don't want to find Goblin then," She shrugged, pushing herself off of the steel wall._

_"You know where he is? Right now? Tell me!"  
_

_"Don't go making demands."_

_Peter growled, "Please?"_

_The woman smiled "That's better! Now come here," Turning back to face him, she gestured for him to approach her. He hesitated but decided to follow her instructions only for her to press her fingers to his forehead and his temple._

_Before the confused man could lurch back, he saw flashes of Goblin with his group. They were inside some type of office building. It had to be Osborn Enterprises, Peter realised. The flashes stopped once she removed her fingers and Peter was met with the sight of her smirk again._

_"Where are you going?" He asked as she turned away from him again, seemingly to leave. "I'm going to mind my own business while you take care of yours." and then she left, limping all the way._

**~Queens, 1915~**

"Heeellllooo? Peter? Are you gonna answer me?" You waved a hand in front of his face, your eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. "Oi! (Y/n) to Peter! Come in, please! Answer me!" You growled. Said man had just gone silent after your question, you couldn't see the look on his face because of his damn mask - though you were guessing there was some stupid expression hiding under there.

Peter jolted as his train of thought broke finally. "What?" He blinked, turning to look at you. "You were going to tell me about our first meeting..." You told him in an annoyed tone. "Ah, ah! I'm sorry but you probably shouldn't know," Alia cautioned sternly.

Peter sighed. It was actually a story he would have loved to tell, it was a good memory among the bitter ones. He glanced at Alia to see her smiling at him - had she seen their meeting? - He wondered. Why else would she smile so softly at them?

The trio froze as the ground beneath them starting shake, Alia nearly lost her footing while you and Peter found your footing and stood rigid. "Stefon..." Peter growled, clenching his gloved fists "We have to go... now!" You ordered, "We're not far now, come on!" You barked breaking out into a run, the Pit was nearly in sight, that was your target. You didn't hear Peter shouting for you.

"Come on, Alia, let's go!" Peter urged, about to join you, not wanting you to stay out of his sight for too long. "No, I should go now..." The woman replied timidly at first, but then perked with a smile "Don't worry! You don't need me anymore! Just make sure (Y/n) erases Stefon's memories and the past will recover!"

"What do you mean?"

"Once the memories are gone, (Y/n) will survive. You can go home, she won't know you were here." The blonde woman reassured him, Peter nodded albeit hesitantly. "Alright, will we meet again?" He asked curiously,

Alia sighed "Anything's possible, now go!" she shooed him off and then watching him run into the distance, following the woman who could stop this whole thing and save the city. Alia's smiled faded, her eyebrows knitting together and she sighed sadly.

"I can never bear to see this part..."

"... Good luck, Peter"

**_~Stay tuned for Part 2~_ **


End file.
